The Good, The Bad, and That Kanker
by Eddie Dalton
Summary: Things are new in the modern days of Peach Creek. Marie got a bully on her, and her only supporter to her surprise is Edd (Double D) Is this the chance for them to get together? And how will they stop/defeat the Bully and his "gang"?
1. Chapter 1

The Stories of Ed Edd n Eddy

'"The Good, The Bad and That Kanker Chapter 1: The change of history."'

Ahhhhh Peach Creek, so fascinating, so delightful. Here we'll meet my favorite teens. Yeah of course it is Ed Edd and Eddy silly. •SpongeBob reference•

Edd is the smartest of the 3 Ed's, and he sometimes enjoys being smarter than Ed and Eddy. But one thing not even the smartest person can avoid is fear. The fear of a certain trio, it all started 7 years ago, when he and the others were around the 8 to 11 years old with Sarah and Jimmy being the 8 and rest the 9 to 11. Now they were teens and is in high school. To this day Edd is 18 years old and just got driving license so did the others, with Jimmy and Sarah for an exception.

It was Friday and the sun was rising brightly in the morning. Edd just woke up, it was 7:00 am.

-Oh dear, oh dear...- groaned Double D, as he was known as by the cul-de-sac.

He raised from his bed, and walked straight to his bathroom. He usually prepares for his morning shower the evening before, by finding blankets and clothes he had to wear. Red T-shirt and blue shorts. He had worn those colored clothes for God knows how long, but he saw it as his style, a style to remember him by. The only thing he had ever changed was his long red socks, which he replaced with either white, gray or black socks. His hat had changed too, instead of his former black beanie he now simply didn't wore it. People wanted to knew what he always were hiding, stories went on that he had a huge scar, or that he had white hair as if he suffered albinism, but all he had was medium long dark hair. As he walked in to the shower cabin, he looked briefly to make sure he had the right soap and shampoo. He knew his parents had left for work already, so as he showers he always sings.

-"What shall we do with the drunken sailor? What shall we do with the drunken sailor? What shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning?"- he sang as the water ran down his body.

When he finished his shower, and have dried off, he ate breakfast, usually just either fruit or a toast, while he looked at his Facebook. Thinking about how the other kids used to like pulling jokes on him, they were still FB friends. He were even friends with Kevin, yet there was 1 request he didn't accept. As he one day got it, it was from no other than his grandma... Okay no, bad joke... It was from Marie Kanker, yup the Marie Kanker... She could always, no matter how smart Edd was, always find a way to put a fear into him, no matter if she wasn't even there, her profile picture was enough. Though she actually was pretty on that picture, smiled smoothly with not much more than bit makeup, yet it made Double D shiver.

-Oh lord, I better get going- he said as he looked at the clock.

He had 15 minutes to go to school. So he picked up his pack bag and took his keys and walked to his car, with of course locking the doors of his house.

"I can't made it on 15 minutes, the traffic might be busy by now" he thought as he turned on his car.

It was a black sedan with a spoiler 3 sun blinders on the rear window. He wasn't a 'speedy guy', so his car really didn't fit him, but he bought it cheap and it worked and had air condition, what more could he ask for? Before he drove out from his garage way, he noticed that Eddy was already gone. As he then drove out of the cul-de-sac he realized that there were 12 minutes left, and that did stress him a bit. So he figured the fastest way to the school, but he forgot the obstacle on the route... As Edd drove stressfully to school he came to a road with a railway crossing ahead that was down, telling drivers that a train was approaching.

-You gotta be kidding me!- Edd scolded as he breaks the car to a halt.

"Finally" He thought as he heard the hunk from the train.

The only problem is that it's a 25mph zone for the trains and usually takes about 3 minutes to pass by, but that was only if it weren't the 12 or 16k trains, which is kind of 2 container trains in 1 train, with locomotives at front •duh• mid and rear. This time Edd was unlucky, as it was a 16k train. After 3 minutes he started complaining.

-Hurry up, I'm late, and I hate to be late- he frowned. But as the 6 minutes had passed he sighed.

"Then the gate just need to open and off I go" he thought and was ready to drive.

But to his annoyance that crossing didn't open, he then looked at the direction which the first passed train went.

-Oh for crying out loud!- Edd growled, as another coming 16k passed by.

This wasn't his lucky morning, he won't be on time for school this morning... As the rear locomotives passed by, the gates finally opened and Edd slammed on the speeder, so the car made wheel spins.

At the school, Ed and Eddy were waiting for Double D.

-Man where is that Sockhead?- said Eddy impatiently.

-Maybe he's sick Eddy- replied Ed.

-Maybe, but we need his answers from homework- said Eddy.

Nothing more than their look had really changed during the years, Eddy has grown few centimetres, but who doesn't? Yet he still looked bit like he did 7 years ago, though he now wore a sweater matching Rolfs. Ed haven't changed much either, he though was little smarter than he used to, but clothing and hair was the same, he did have few stubbles unlike Edd and Eddy, who preferred to be shaven.

!DING DING DING DING DING!

The bell rang to the first class, math and Double D wasn't turned up yet. So Ed and Eddy went to the class.

-Hey dorks! Where's Double Dork?- teased Kevin.

Kevin was and had always been the 'smart ass' of the kids from the cul-de-sac. He was always boastful and arrogant, which reminded bit of Eddy. He now wore green cab instead of red, although nothing special had changed since.

-We don't know jerk face- replied Eddy.

-Ooohhh Kevin got roasted by chubby Ed boy- teased Rolf, wasn't the type who gives mean nicknames like Kevin does, because (-It would not suit Rolf's old country, to talk like that-) he would always say in a cheerful way.

Mr. Burns their math teacher came in.

-Good morning class, hope you're all ready for some awesome math with me, it's gotta be cool- he said cheerfully, he always did, which made the students like him, because of his personality.

He sat down, took out that class list with all the names to register that they have shown up for his class. He called all names and they said 'yes' as respond, but when he called out for Double D, there came no reply.

-Where is he by the way? Do you know anything about that Eddy?- asked Mr. Burns.

As all other students and teachers, he used their nicknames, to avoid confusions and delays.

-I know nothin' 'bout where he is, I swear- replied Eddy.

-Maybe he's sick?- added Ed.

-Hmm could be, but I am afraid that I need to mark him 'not shown up'- said Mr. Burns

Out at the parking lot, Double D raced into a parking bay, shut engine, took his stuff, locked the door and jumped inside the school. He ran to the class, he even thought he saw the glimpse of Marie, which made him increase his speed. She was in a room, yet not quite happy, but Edd didn't notice. He almost kicked the door open.

-I'm huuh, huuuuh, I'm here- Edd stunned and breathed.

-Okay, little late but I'll let it slip, what was the hold up?- asked Mr.!Burns.

-2 very long freight trains, after the first had passed, the other came the other direction- Edd explained with an annoyed look.

-Why didn't you take the road under the railway?- Asked Mr. Burns.

-Too much traffic- replied Edd.

He walked to his seat besides Ed and Nazz.

-Then why didn't you just drive like a broken arm to get here on time?- Mr. Burns joked.

-But that's illegal- replied Edd.

-Pahaha nonsense, I do that everyday- Mr. Burns said cheerfully as he joked about it.

Edd didn't see much fun as his morning wasn't the one he hoped to get. But perhaps his day will be better. Soon after they started the lesson, and everything went well the entire lesson. Now it was the first break, and the 3 Ed's walked to their lockers. As they were putting in their math books, they got disturbed by a familiar voice.

-Hiya boys, what's ya doin'?- it was Lee Kanker.

Ed and Edd froze in fear, while Eddy growled as he turned around.

-What are you going to do against us now Kanker?!- Eddy scolded.

Lee felt hurt, but may didn't. As she was well dumb like Ed, she didn't really take it that personally.

-I'm here to see my boifriend- said May and walked towards Ed.

-AAHHHH!- screamed Ed, -GET OUT OF MY WAY!- and he ran as fast as he could with May right behind.

Double D just waited for Marie to do something harsh and horrified. He jumped inside his locker and closed the locker door.

-Please Marie, show mercy for once, I had a stressed morning- Edd said in fear and was shaking.

But to his surprise, there was no Marie.

-Guess you're unlucky fella, Marie ain't here- said Lee.

-Wherever she went, couldn't she have takin' ya with her- Eddy said annoyed.

-Sorry pumpkin, now prepare for the kiss of yer life handsome- said Lee and prepared to kiss Eddy.

-Ya can't kiss me, busta Kanker- said Eddy and ran off, with Lee behind him.

Double D was now alone, yet he wanted to wait to see if Marie would pass by, before he got out of the locker. He waited and waited, but Marie didn't show up. Edd then carefully opened the locker door, and walked out.

-Hey Double D- said Nazz, but Edd didn't realize that.

-Yargh- he cried and looked -Oh it's only you Nazz- Edd said in a relief.

-Why did you hide in your locker?- asked Nazz.

-Kankers... But oddly Marie didn't show up I must admit I'm both relieved and curious- explained DD.

-So even when she's your traumentor, you still care bit for her?- asked Nazz surprised.

-Well I'm not the person who wish or hope harm on anybody, not even Marie- Edd replied.

-Marie is tough, she'll be fine- said Nazz and smirked a bit.

Edd didn't like that at all, he just nodded and turned around, and walked into the class.

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy got caught and kissed, the poor boys had lipstick marks almost everywhere. They didn't like that at all.

-Disgraceful, disgusting and despicable!- growled Eddy after Lee kissed him over his entire head.

-May killing Ed!- screamed Ed.

-Daw, I wont kill you Big Ed, because who should I then kiss?- May replied.

-Uhm Jonny?- tried Ed, but it was no use.

-Eww, that bald weirdo with his wooden friend thingy- said May in a disgusted way.

-Then Rolf?- tried Ed again, but May just looked mischievously at Ed.

-Rubbish Big Ed, you're my boifriend Biiig Eeedd!- May said deviously.

Rolf passed by, looking curiously at the scene. He was wondering something.

'Where is Sock Ed Boy and his Blue Hair Kanker?' Rolf thought.

-EDDY, WHERE IS DOUBLE D!- cried Ed.

Edd was sitting in the library, not knowing if Marie would turn up or not. Scared as he was, he was shaking like a machine. He constantly looked from left to right, trying to make sure he was Kanker safe.

-C c c ca ca calm d d do do down, E E E Edd ward- he said while shaking and sweating.

Then the door opened, and Double D's eyes widened to the size of a tractor wheel, waiting to see Marie marching up to him. But to his relieve it was only the librarian.

-Eddward, why are you looking so frightened?- she asked.

-Uhm I do?-Double D asked innocently.

-Yeah, like I was a ghost hehehe- she chuckled.

Double D didn't find it funny at all. He just glared goofed and walked away. The bell rang anyways and it was time for second lesson of the schedule. In this class, the Kankers was in too. As he walked in to the class, which in the fact was the same as math, he noticed Ed and Eddy, besides their so called girlfriends, knowing they didn't chose their seats. Double D looked around.

'No Marie? Let me check my self, Am I dead and in heaven?' He thought as he sat besides Rolf and Nazz.

'Looks like all is clear, but where's Marie?' He continued. It was a both relief and caring question.

Even though Double D feared Marie, he also cared for her, as he always have a sensitive side to everything and everyone, no matter what they've done to him. Like back when he gently spoke to May because she was sad about having no valentine, and because of the wrong Elexir that Jimmy and Sarah had found, May and Double D almost became a couple. Luckily Rolf had the right tool to cure that, but Double D wasn't afraid of May, and still isn't, despite her being taunting him too.

"Is it different with Marie then? Do I fear her different from May and Lee?" Edd thought as the teacher entered the room.

-Morning students, today we're gonna talk about human rights- said Miss Bellows, history teacher.

-Heard that Kanker? I've got my rights!- grumped Eddy.

-Yer follows my rules, understand!- snapped Lee.

-Sockhead is lucky, he is free like a bird...- groaned Eddy.

-That's because Marie ain't comin'- responded May.

Those words were stuck in Edd's head for quite some time. But he soon got another thought striking him.

"Man what do I care? It's specifically not my humble business what Marie is doing right now" he decided, but only minutes after, he began to think again. And during that time, Mrs bellies have the class stuff to read, and he even missed out the briefing.

-Eddward Double D, why aren't you reading?- asked Miss Bellows.

-Oh pardon my non-enthusiastic performance at the time, but I can't really concentrate on this heat mess... If I get yours truly permission to try read a bit cooler place?- said Double D.

-Hmm very well, but just make the assignments to next time- said Miss Bellows.

-I will Miss- smiled Double D, and he took his stuff and walked towards the library.

As Double D was walking, he passed a locker, were he thought he heard someone crying inside. So he decided to listen closer, and indeed someone was in the locker.

-Uhm hello? Who's in there?- asked Edd curiously.

-BUZZ OFF!- shouted the voice.

Double D froze, he knew that voice indeed. That was Marie, but why is she inside a locker?

-Beg pardon Marie, but are you ok?- asked Double D.

-Man what the heck do you care?! You only seem to care about books and such...- sighed Marie sadly.

-Look lets just get you out off the lock... Uhm this isn't a scam, is it?- said Double D as he just thought of what could happen when he opens the locker.

-No it isn't dammit!- Marie snapped.

-Very well then- replied Double D, as he tried to open the locker.

But the memories from the past, kept telling him that it's a prank. Despite that, he managed to open the locker and Marie was free again.

-Awwwww thank you dreamboat- Marie said while she blushed.

-I knew it, I knew it!- cried Double D in fear, regretting him opened the locker.

Marie hugged him, he feared the worst he just waited and waited and then... Nothing... She let go of him, but did look hurt.

-I'm sorry Marie, I'm just used to...- Double D began, but Marie interrupted.

-I know dreamboat, and I don't blame you- replied Marie.

-Tell me, why were you even in there?- asked Double D.

-Well I don't know if you have realized, but even though I'm tough and well harsh, someone is now over me- Marie admitted and her face fell.

-Like a boss?- tried Double D.

-No - said Marie.

-A boyfriend?- Double D asked while making a sight of frown.

-No... I got a Bully- Confessed Marie.

Double D was shocked, he could not believe that the toughest girl he knew, a great bully now had a bully on her.

-Oh my And why don't you bully back? Gosh why am I suggesting such horrible thing? Anyways, I mean for years you have bullied me and my friends, everyone feared you Marie- explained Double D.

-Things are different now oven-mitt You don't know what he does to me And the fact that I now know how you felt, and now I'm sitting here I'm not strong anymore dreamboat, I'm weak, feeble, and alone Look at me, I'm literally just a nobody, from nowhere, with nothing!- complained Marie.

-Oh lord listen to your self, that's not the Marie I knew, the one I feared and loved at the same time- said Double D, not even realizing he said he loved her.

-Wait? You love me? Like, like me?- Marie blushed.

Double D realized it and then he said something that shocks everyone who reads this tale.

-You're cute in your own way, and the fearful you is just less depressing to look at than sad you I actually prefer that you'd jumpscare me and try kiss me, than watching you looking down on yourself It's just not you to be like that- said Double D, and it worked because Marie gave a little smile.

Double D offered a hand and helped her up, then she hugged him again, but unlike before, he actually hugged back.

-You're more motivating than I thought dreamboat- Marie blushed.

Unknown to them Eddy peeked out, he had to pee, but he nearly didn't make it because he saw his best friend, hugging his worst enemy, and that almost made his pee up cooking of anger. He wanted to shout something, but the toilet was more important.

-Come Marie, we better head back to class- Double D smiled.

Marie nodded and she walked in and placed herself beside of May. Ed did not like that at all.

-Welcome Marie, better large than never But is everything alright? Judging by your makeup, it looks like your cried- said Miss Bellows.

-Well it's over now, yeah I needed little time to let out something- Marie explained.

-Tell you what, I'm not marking you as "Late" I think you had a reason for it, as you rarely cries- said Miss Bellows caring.

That's what the students likes about Miss Bellows, she's so caring and friendly. And should someone be sad, she knew exactly how to make them feel better.

Double D then entered and placed himself at his seat again.

-Did you read all of it?- smiled Miss Bellows.

-Uhm almost done- lied Edd, even though he did not like to lie at all.

Then Eddy returned, and boy did he narrow his eyes at Double D. He was confused by this and did not even know why. He did not feel that he have done anything wrong.

Lee could see that Eddy was upset. And she chose to ask.

-Why is my little Eddy upset?- Lee asked.

Eddy just grump, he didn't want to talk to her. And he didn't look at her, and he didn't look at Double D. The silence kept on until the end of the lesson.

As the other students started to leave class, Eddy dos not wait for Double D, he just gave signal to Ed, indicating him to hurry up.

-But Eddy, we must wait for Double D- Ed said confused.

-So what?! He can stay and hug his new friends, that traitor!- Eddy scolded.

-What do you mean Eddy?- asked Ed confused.

-I saw that traitor hugging with Marie! You believe that shit?- Eddy fumed.

-Watch your language lover boy!- Said Lee as she walked out of class room.

-KANKER!- screamed Ed, and gone he was.

-Oh buzz off Lee- Said Eddy.

-Awww little Eddy is so maddy- smirked Lee.

-I'VE HAD ENOUGH ALREADY! DON'T YOU KANKERS EVER REALIZE THAT. WE. DO. NOT, WITH BIG N, O AND T, NOT LOVE YOU AT ALL! SO DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND GET THE HECK LOST!- exploded Eddy.

Everyone was speechless, no one had ever shouted that much to a Kanker before, and Lee looked like she was about to put an end to Eddy when he spoke up again.

-Ugh I'm sorry, but if you just went smooth on us, not tortured us, and not bullied us, but just being friends like the others, then maybe there was a chance that we could have something with you girls But you chose not to... So you can only thank yourself for being single- Eddy said.

-That was a very good speech choppy Ed-boy-Smiled Rolf.

Lee just turned around and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Do what's need to be done

The Stories of Ed Edd n Eddy

'"The Good, The Bad and That Kanker Chapter 2: Do what's need to be done'"

Marie was walking home, when he appeared.

"Hey sexy, why don't we just kiss now and let the rest happen" Billy the Bully said to Marie.

"Go away Billy, don't you get that you're not attractive!" Marie shot back.

"Aw come on Bluedoll, I'm much more than that nerd boy" Said Billy.

"I'll prefer a nerd, over a lump of lard!" Marie shouted.

That made Billy the Bully furious, he was bigger and bit older than Marie, yet acted younger. He knocked Marie on the ground and was trying to force her to do unspeakable acts, when a car came to view. It was only Double D, but in that far distance and the sun was heating and caused heat waves, it looked like the cops in Billy's eyes and he ran off. He left Marie with a bleeding nose. Double D did see her but did not realize in time that it was Marie, so he slammed on the brakes so the made tire marks on the road. Then he jumped out of the car.

"Marie? Marie is that you? Are you okay..."

Marie looked up at her crush.

"My god Marie, what happened to you?" Edd exclaimed.

"It was him, that fucking, peace, of shit! He assaulted me, I was trying to tell him off, and he just laughed" Marie stared to cry a little.

She did not like to be defeated, but she could not deny that Billy the Bully was stronger than any other in Peach Creek.

Edd showed sympathy for her, helped her up on her feets again.

"I'll take you to the doctor, it's bleeding pretty bad Here, I got a little blanket you can use" Said Edd and handed her the blanket.

"Why are you helping me? After all what I've done to you through all those years, I would not even be forgiven by God himself" Marie sulked. Double D smiled.

"It's because I'm kind enough to give everyone another chance You were much younger when you fell for me and also bit too determent, I do not deny that you and your sisters were spiteful, but love can drive even the best to crazy extremes" explained Double D.

Marie smiled, but also felt terrible bad for what she did to them, and you could see it in her eyes. It took only 10 minutes to drive to the doctor, but then there was 10 minutes wait.

"You don't need to stay Edd" Said Marie.

"Nah it's ok, and you need to get home somehow, so I'll wait with you"

"Next" said the doctor.

"It's us" smiled Double D.

"Eddward, after all those years were she caused you to come here, you suddenly comes with her? That's what I call respect" said the doctor.

Marie felt ashamed.

"Well doctor, everyone have the right for forgiveness" smiled Double D. Inside the doctors room, the doctor looked at Marie's nose.

"It's broken I'm afraid of I'll have to get it back on its rightful place Can you take pain?" Said the doctor.

"Yeah, just do it" said Marie determined.

"Very well then" said the doctor, and he placed his thumbs on each side of the nose.

"Are you ready Marie?" the doctor called. Marie thought for a bit.

"Yeah yeah I'm ready" replied Marie.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1" said the doctor, Marie grapped Edd's hand and tighten it as the doctor "fixed" her nose.

"Ow!" said both Marie and Edd.

"There, you go, but you need this bandage thing on a week" smiled the doctor.

"Thanks doc" said Marie, and both Edd and Marie walked out.

"I'd never thought I should witness this if I tell the others, they would say it's a lie ️" said the doctor to him self.

Double D rolled into the Trailer Park and gently stopped.

"Here we are" he smiled.

"Edd, I don't know how to thank you, for all you've done for me️ I never claim to be a perfect person, but you gave me something I never thought I would get... Hope" Marie glowed in happiness.

Double D blushed a little.

"Your welcome Marie" he replied.

"Well I guess I better go in, before Lee gets mad hehe" Marie giggled, and Double D joined in.

"You know 1 week ago, I was not happy at all, if entered in this park But look at me now, I'm not afraid of par nor you See ya Owen Mitt" he winked at Marie. He still felt bit scared, because Marie is unpredictable.

That made her warm inside and was blushing. She waved until Double D was out of sight, then walked into the trailer. When she entered, Lee and May was waiting for her.

"Why are you so late Marie?!" grumped Lee.

"None of your business Lee!" snapped Marie.

"YE'RE MY SISTER, SO IT IS MY BLOODY BUSINESS!" Thundered Lee.

"I AM MY OWN PERSON, AND I GOT MY OWN FKING LIFE!" exploded Marie.

"Stop fighting sisters, we're supposed to support each other" Said May ominously.

"SHUT UP MAY!" exploded Lee and stomped away.

"What the heck is her problem?" asked Marie.

"I don't know, she was like that ever since we got home" explained May.

Eddy wasn't happy either, he was angry about wha he saw and soon Ed began to notice it, yet Eddy didn't tell Ed what he saw.

"You've been so silenced Eddy, now Ed wants to know why?" Ed said.

"Ugh it's Sockhead, I saw him hugging Marie Hugging a Kanker A KANKER! do you know how much of an insult it is to us? It's it's disgraceful!" said Eddy.

"Disgusting" added Ed.

"Despicable" finished Eddy.

They thought something should be done, but none of them knew what. In the worst case, they had to avoid Double D for some time. But Ed really didn't want to.

"It's the only way Lumpy We can't afford Sockhead hanging around with those devilishly Kankers" said Eddy.

Ed was puzzled and unsure of what to say. Ed is very fond of Double D, as no one had bothered to help him more that Edd. Eddy usually just makes fun of Ed, and really don't care much to help him.

"Eddy can do what Eddy wan to, but Ed will never ignore Double D" Ed finally said.

"Fine suit yourself! But don't expect me to come help you, when you're in need!" Eddy snapped and stomped away.

"But you never helps Ed" said Ed quietly.

The next day didn't turn out as it should be, when Double D entered the school he was ignored by Eddy, and Ed ignored Eddy.

"What is going on?" thought Double D.

Then Lee and May entered the class, Lee walked determined in, but she did not sit beside Eddy as usual. Instead she sat far away in the back. May sat beside of Nazz, although she did at times look over at Ed. Double D could see the gray skies that had been coming inside the class, fearing soon a thunderstorm of massive drama would start.

The teacher came in and when the roll call was over, Marie was nowhere to be seen.

"I hope she's ok" Double D thought.

As he opened his locker to the first lesson, he noticed Billy the Bully again, along with his gang of Greg, Dominic and Ulrich, who mostly were called "Ull" due to some burn scars he had on his cheek, resembling the scars on the Udam leader from Far Cry Primal.

"I wonder where they have been?" Double D thought.

Then Eddy came by, ignoring Double D completely.

"Pardon me Eddy, but you have been very silence towards me lately Should I start taking it personally?" Double D said to Eddy.

"Hmf" was all Eddy said and walked back to the classroom.

Ed turned from his locker and said "think Eddy is mad, Double D."

"Thanks Ed, I have noticed that" Double D replied to Ed. "I just don't know why."

Ed was puzzled, he was unsure to tell the truth about why, unlike Eddy, Ed was more open minded. "I think it was about you hugging M-Marie" he studded.

"Is that really all? I don't blame him but if he thinks we are together then he can think twice" Double D Explained.

Unfortunately, Billy heard that and walked over to Double D. Ed's eyes widened when he saw the 4, and he was too afraid to tell Double D. Ed wished he could shout ´Kanker!´, but those were of course far from Kankers.

"So Nerdy is not with Bluedoll eh?" Billy smirked and the other 3 giggled in their silly ways.

Double D wanted to hide now, but he also knew he had to be strong, because he knows what happens to the weak. "Marie is a good friend of me, even-even though she-she..." Double D began to stutter, and Billy interrupted.

"Scares you?" grinned Billy.

"...she did once and tormented me. That's all, and you shouldn't be picking on her" finished Double D.

Billy then grapped Double D. "Listen up scumbag! I pick on who I want, when I want! And if you try stop us, oh boy you'd be in trouble! Just leave it, or get hurt!" snapped Billy and threw Double D on the ground. And they all stomped away.

Ed still in shock, didn't knew what to say, but he still helped Double D up on his feeds.

"Thanks Ed" Said Double D.

"They are more scary than 3 Kankers all together" admitted Ed.

"Yeah, ugh, I hope Marie is okay, I don't want her hurt, or worse..." frowned Double D. Then both he and Ed walked back into the class.

Lee and May were waiting, May had a very kind of sweet stare at Ed, but Lee sat well among herself. You could see her Turkish eyes now she had changed hairstyle. It were bit similar to Sarah's now, but thicker with curls, but she didn't look happy. But what concerned Double D more, was the thought of Marie in trouble. He decided to ask May, due to the fact she was the less frightening of the 2, and when Lee is mad, you should just leave her well enough alone.

"Pardon me May, but I couldn't help noticing that Marie is not here, is she okay?" He asked.

"Uhm Marie is here, but I don't know where she are" Confessed May.

Double D did his best not to correct May's grammar. "Thank you May, I better go look for her"

"Admit it, you like Marie." Giggled May. Eddy turned his head, and quirked his eyebrows, waiting for Double D's respond.

Double D gulped, he did not know if it was either fear or kind of love he felt for Marie. After a longer moment of silence, Double D chose to do something he rarely did, lie.

"I don't like Marie like that heheh, she's just more polite than before that's all." said Double D.

Eddy just turned round, still silenced, and Lee barked up.

"Marie likes you and ya know it, but why the heck would she be polite? She's mean spirited as a Kanker should be, as Ma always says!" Snapped Lee.

May looked over at her older sister and said something that shocked even Eddy.

"Lee, I have thought this over, and a way not to get a boyfriend is by tormenting and torture them. The fault we made was to listen to mom, and that prevented us from get what we wish. I don't know how you will go on Lee, but I'll do whatever Marie started to do." she said.

"Even so, it is still too late..." remarked Eddy, yet he was still bit impressed by May's words.

"Wow May, I didn't expect such gentle speech from you" said Double D.

The chances of the Kankers and Eds being friends would still be unknown, however it was possible they would start some sanctions and lay low of the long time rivalry. But never the less the Bully problem that followed Marie was far from over.

Ulrich, Greg and Dominic were chattering with Billy, when Kevin passed, they suddenly captured him.

"Yo Jerk what's the..." Began Kevin, but Ulrich blocked his mouth.

"Aight kiddo, ya better tell where this Marie is hiding" Said Dominic.

"I don't know dude!" snapped Kevin.

Ulrich then pounched Kevin on the ground, and Dominic spoke again.

"It ain't cool being loud mouthed towards us Nigguh"

"Ow you stupid black moron!" shouted Kevin.

"Ay Kiddo, don't make me punch yo face again, aight mo'fugguh?!" warned Dominic.

Dominic was African-American, which made him use the gangster slang and words such as "Nigguh" to reference others, even his fellow friends who were whites. Though Billy was the Bully leader, he didn't like Dominic's use of words.

"Watch your language Dominic..." reminded Billy.

"Ok sorry boss" replied Dominic.

"As for you smarten heimer, don't be bigger than you can handle others" Billy said to Kevin, and the 4 bullies walked away.

When school ended, Double D decided to pay the Kankers a visit, to check on Marie.

"Come in DD" said Lee.

"She's upstairs" added May.

Marie laid in her bed reading a book, it was a rare book called "The book of Joseph" that she got when she pre-ordered Far Cry 5, along came "Far Cry Absolution" a book that is kind of a prologue to Far Cry 5 story.

"Hey Marie" smiled Double D.

"Hiya dreamboat, what'cha doing here?" Marie smiled back.

"I came to check up on you" grinned Double D.

"Hey do you like video games?" asked Marie suddenly.

"Well yeah, I started play myself 3 years ago, GTA you know. I know it is kinda unlike me, but I had to tell it someday or another" said Double D.

"Great, wanna try Far Cry 5? It's pretty funny though." ensured Marie.

"Well ok" said Double D. And Marie turned on her Xbox. While they played, a bar showed up when they destroyed certain Silos.

"What does that bar mean?" asked Double D.

"It's the Resistance Bar, it shows you how much the Resistance are growing, and how much the enemy is loosing power. Right now we're in John Seed's Region, Holland Valley, when you have defeated him, you need to do the same for Faith and Jacob." Marie explained as the showed the in-game map and the progress.

"Interesting, what happens when all 3 are defeated?" asked Double D.

"Not sure, I just started yesterday." she admitted.

They played for hours, they even managed to anger John Seed by Level 3 Resistance points. That day was now one week ago, and Double D were walking with Ed, Eddy and surprisingly Marie, Lee and May. Then they showed up again…

"Well, well well. Who've we got here?" smirked Billy.

"Get outta our way moron!" snapped Eddy.

"Lille fatty uses big words eh?" remarked Ulrich.

"Leave us alone jerks!" snapped Lee.

"Hehehe Ull, it's time to teach that redhead how much respect she must have for us!" ordered Billy.

Ulrich grapped Lee.

"LET HER GO!" exploded Marie.

"SHUT IT!" barked Billy and hit Marie hard to the ground.

"Guys just sop please! Stop picking on them!" shouted Double D.

"Ey yo said somethin' busta?" said Dominic.

"Yes, let them go!" repeated Double D.

Billy then hit Double D so hard, that he were knocked out. The others began to flee but something happened so fast, and before they realized it, Lee, Marie, Eddy and Ed were held by each Bully. May managed to flee.

"The dumb girl got away..." remarked Greg…

"Don't worry, our followers will get them eventually" Said Billy. And they walked off with Lee, Marie, Eddy and Ed.

"Let us go!" they shouted.

Double D slowly gained consciousness as he saw them walk off, he then felt someone looking at him, then picked him up.


End file.
